1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a tennis training device, particularly a device that includes means for holding a player's hand in a fingers-extended position at a fixed location adjacent the center of a racket frame, and a tennis training method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a properly executed basic tennis stroke, the tennis racket approaches the ball with the racket's face substantially perpendicular to its direction of travel, and the racket strikes the ball and follows-through in the same orientation. This basic stroke emphasizes control over the ball and increases the consistency and predictability with which the ball is returned. Once a player has perfected the basic stroke, modifications can be made to provide for spin, etc.
Most tennis players find it difficult to learn this stroke. The difficulty is thought to arise primarily because in a standard tennis racket, the tennis racket head is displaced relative to the player's hand. While such a displacement assists in producing a powerful tennis stroke, it detracts from the tennis player's ability to concentrate on tennis stroke fundamentals: approaching the ball, meeting the ball, and following through.
Specifically, because of the displacement of the tennis head, it is relatively easy even for experienced players to flip the tennis racket unconsciously. As part of the basic tennis stroke, such a flip is normally undesirable since it reduces control over the ball and lends unpredictability to the position at which the ball will be returned.